<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Reveal by falling4hournite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571461">The Big Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite'>falling4hournite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hournite prompts! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Funny, Kinda fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apparently all our friends had a bet going that we end up together"</p><p>Beth and Rick reveal to the team that they are dating with surprising results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hournite prompts! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/gifts">CanaryWarrior</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a short, silly and cute fic! enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time, Beth and Rick walked hand in hand into the Pit Stop.</p><p>Their friends and teammates were sparring each other when Rick cleared his throat to get their attention.</p><p>Henry, Court and Yolanda turned to look at them and immediately stared at their interlocked hands for a second before looking at their nervous faces.</p><p>“Hey Guys!” Beth began, “Um so Rick and I just wanted to make a quick announcement. We wanted you guys to be the first to know that we’re dating now.” </p><p>Beth paused as she scanned the teams relatively unreadable expressions, “I know this might come as a surprise but we want y’all to know that our #1 priority is the team. We’re going to still be dedicated team members and we won’t let our relationship affect our work.”</p><p>Rick nodded in support, rubbing Beth’s hand soothingly as she talked.</p><p>After Beth finished Rick spoke up, “Beth and I are happy together. Really happy. And we’re gonna stay together. I hope you guys can accept that.”</p><p>For a second Henry, Court, and Yolanda just stared at them before they all cheered, jumping up and down, at the same time. </p><p>“YESSS” Courtney yelled out pulling Yolanda into a hug.</p><p>“Guys what restaurant should we eat at? Blue Valley Diner or Blue Valley Pizza?” Henry asked excitedly.</p><p>“Oh Blue Valley Diner 100% we can all get milkshakes!” Yolanda exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>Beth and Rick looked at each other in confusion before turning back to look at their friends.</p><p>“Oh! Yes!” Courtney exclaimed suddenly remembering the new couple that was standing in front of them, “We’re so happy for you guys!” </p><p>Henry nodded chuckling, “Yeah we are!  And we already had a bet going that if you guys got together before the end of the year we would treat ourselves to some dine-in!“</p><p>Yolanda nodded,  “Yup so thanks for getting it done guys. We were worried for a hot sec there.”</p><p>Beth giggled happily while Rick shook his head in disbelief at his friends.</p><p>Yolanda, Court, and Henry went back to chatting excitedly about their future dine-in experience as Beth and Rick turned to talk to each other.</p><p>“So..” Rick began, smiling lightly, “Apparently all our friends had a bet going that we end up together?”</p><p>Beth laughed pulling Rick into a hug of relief, “Apparently.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>